1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to optical lenses, and particularly, to an infrared (IR) cut-off filter coated lens array, and a method for manufacturing the lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses, such as aspheric lenses or spherical lenses, are key elements of a camera. When a single lens is manufactured, an optical film can be formed on the lens by using an evaporation process, or another coating method such as sputtering. The optical film enhances the optical performance of the lens, and can for example be an anti-reflection film, an IR cut-off film, etc.
Generally, when coating an optical film on a surface of the lens using an evaporation process, a clamping apparatus, such as a clamping jaw, may firstly be provided to hold the lens in a vacuum evaporation device. Then a functional material can be evaporated on the surface of the lens to form the optical film. However, the clamping apparatus may be in contact with peripheral sides of the lens when holding the lens. Thus the periphery of the surface of the lens may fail to be coated with the functional material. When this happens, the optical performance of the coated lens may be diminished in certain applications.
Therefore, an IR cut-off filter coated lens and a method for manufacturing such lens are desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.